


You Can Cry (I Won't Tell)

by PrincessPeasant



Series: The Gangster and The Geek [3]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vault Kiddie fluff with some post dead dad fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPeasant/pseuds/PrincessPeasant
Summary: Butch never really understood why he was so mean to her before. At least now, he can repay her for some of that kindness.





	

 

> _"I-It's okay. You c-can cry, I-I promise I-I won't tell."_

Butch remembered he telling him that, before he really started bullying her. They were what...about five? Maybe six. Wally or someone had kicked his ass or he had embarrassed himself in front of Amata. And then suddenly this tiny, floofy haired child had found him in the corner of a hallway where he had gone to mope, smiling that sweet smile she always had on her face.

 

> _"I'll s-sit with y-you too. It's not fun t-to cry alone."_

How many times had _he_ made her go cry by herself? God, he didn't wanna think about it. Especially now that he was traveling with her and that stupid mutt. How he _knew_ under that seemingly never fading smile she must be drowning in her own tears. He's kind of thankful she doesn't like alcohol, else he'd worry she'd end up like his own mother. God, he didn't think he could watch another person he cared about waste away like that. Especially not her. Not Amiee, with her bright cheeriness and humble kindness.

She was a much better person than he deserved. Than that shitty Vault deserved. Than this entire hellscape deserved.

And yet she was here, offering her hand to everyone even when it gets bitten or shot at.

Just like him, how he treated her. And yet she still eagerly asked him to join her...

 

> _"B-Boys don't cry! Th-that's stupid!"_
> 
> _"But boys d-d-do get hurt."_
> 
> _"...."_
> 
> _"It's okay Butch. You can cry. I-I promise I-I won't tell. And I-I'll be right here th-the whole time."_

And he did. Tiny little him, before becoming angry and bitter at the world, the metal tube of insufferable repetitiveness they lived in, leaned into her and sobbed his sorrows out. And she never did tell. Always good to her word.

He shook his head out of his thoughts, looking over to see her staring at the fire, but not really. Zoned out with a somber expression. Probably thinking of all she's lost...she never told him the details, but he knew it all happened too fast for her to properly take it in. To cry.

...To cry.

He stood up and sat down on the fallen log next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder which seemed to bring her out of her trance, causing her to look up with slight confusion.

"...It's okay. You can cry. I won't tell."

That earned a small smile from her before she curled into his side, and finally let it all out. And he held her, rubbing her back over the worn leather jacket he had given her only a few months ago, just being thankful he could do this one small thing for her.


End file.
